


Confidante

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Bonnie struggles with the knowledge of what he's being used for. Fredbear's there to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidante

**Author's Note:**

> This is a a slight AU fic. In this headcanon world, Spring Bonnie and Fedbear have some... previous emotional programming and such. They're self-aware animatronics. Whether that's because there are souls inhabiting them or something else is up to you. Also, this is AU for the obvious reasons. We don't know the exact details of certain things yet, so I took artistic liberty. I hope you like! This was my first time writing for this fandom!

Fredbear slunk quietly into he back room, concern written through every inch of his body as he approached his oldest friend. Spring Bonnie was curled up in the corner of the backstage, sniffling and whimpering his only release for the sobs that shook his very frame. Fredbear knelt down beside his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, gentle so as not to scare him.

"What's wrong, Bunny-Bun?" Fredbear asked with a sad smile, choosing to use the children's nickname for Spring Bonnie rather than Fredbear's own. He didn't think it would help in the current situation...

Spring Bonnie sniffled and wiped his face self-consciously, a human habit he had developed despite the perfect neutral expression on his face. It was his eyes that told everything, "I really screwed up this time, Freddy," Bonnie choked out.

Fredbear bit his lip nervously as he sat down properly and pulled his friend into a hug.

"Want to talk about it?"

Spring Bonnie shook his head as he leaned into the other animatronic, his eyes closing as he let out a strangled sigh.

"Just hold me," He pleaded as his body began to fall into rest. Fredbear could hear the sounds of the spring-lock endoskeleton hissing and creaking as Bonnie relaxed. Fredbear looked around the backstage. No workers were nearby, no security guards, no cooks or waiters. They were free to be as they were.

So, Fredbear pulled Spring Bonnie into his lap the way he wanted to and hugged him even tighter, hoping to chase all of his friend's fears away with a tight, loving hug, just like what they did for the kids...

"I can do that."


End file.
